This invention relates to a multi-therapeutic device for use in dynamic therapy and more particular to a multi-therapeutic device concurrently used to a massager with low-speed reciprocation such as kneading, finger-pressing and knocking, and a massager with high-speed vibration.
Generally, it had been understood that a vibration massager is originally constructed and never coupled to a massager with reciprocation such as kneading, finger-pressing and knocking. This is because, the former is a therapeutic device constructed for high-speed vibration, and the latter is a therapeutic device constructed for low-speed reciprocation so as to be placed to each other on different technical grounds, whereby it had been explained that their mutual combination is difficult.
Nevertheless, persons living in modern times have enough knowledge that their therapeutic devices cause different effects and should be preferably selected in accordance with person's conditions at each time. Accordingly, at the present time, it is awaited to make a multi-therapeutic device having a single construction or that with some attachments, capable of being used for various operations such as kneading, finger-pressing, knocking and vibration.
Important problems in order to make such multi-therapeutic device are, the present inventors think, to involve power transmission from a single power source to suitable means for various therapeutic operations, not to interfere between a selected means for therapy and the other means for different therapy, and to have a simple mechanism organized with concurrent use of parts as many as possible.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved therapeutic device for use of various dynamic therapy including a simple mechanism which is made so as not to interfere between means for various therapy and has many common parts.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved therapeutic device for use of various dynamic therapy involving a low-speed reciprocation mechanism having bias means, thereby to slowly charge and intermittently discharge large power in spite of use of a small motor.
The third object of this invention is to provide an improved therapeutic device for use of various dynamic therapy involving a low-speed reciprocation mechanism having a simple and speed-decreasing means, thereby to charge and discharge large power for therapy in spite of use of a small motor.
The other objects and features of this invention will be apparently described with reference to the accompanying drawings.